Tainted
by USxArthurxKirklandxUK
Summary: AU, Misaki/Usami. Usami Akihiko, one of the few demons left in Tokyo after all these years, meets up with a young man by the name of Takahashi Misaki, who isn’t all that he appears to be…
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

Tainted

Summary: AU, Misaki/Usami. Usami Akihiko, one of the few demons left in Tokyo after all these years, meets up with a young man by the name of Takahashi Misaki, who isn't all that he appears to be…

------------------

Akihiko sighed in annoyance as he tossed another manuscript onto the table for his editor to pick up. He'd just started over again, and this was his 'first' work. New city, new surroundings, new people, new life… however, unfortunately, a new heart wasn't in the equation.

How he'd fallen for that man was beyond him – after all, he wasn't immortal. He was a mortal. He could tell that much from Takahiro's scent. But he still loved him.

He heard his editor enter the apartment, announcing herself as she opened the door. He passed by the long-haired girl without a backwards glance. They'd worked together for years – she was, as he was, one of the few demons left. They were a dying breed, after all… "Sensei?"

"Hm?"

Aikawa sighed. "…Try not to let it bug you too much. In a hundred years or so, you'll forget."

Usami felt his heart tighten slightly, and he continued out of his new apartment, lighting up a cigarette. She was right. In a few hundred years, he'd forget about all the fantasies he'd had… about how much he'd wanted to make Takahiro his, and only his…

He shook his head, shaking the thoughts from his mind.

Then again, why had he done what he'd done? He'd given Takahiro the means to contact him, even though he was supposed to be making another 'new start' – supposed to have been erasing his old self.

He walked aimlessly through the park, waiting for inspiration to strike him again. After all, writing was one of the few things that could fill up his endless life of boredom. But it seemed that he'd written all there was to be written; he couldn't think of anything worth writing about.

His cell phone went off. He took it out of his pocket, glancing at the caller ID. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the name. "Takahiro…." He murmured, answering it.

"Usagi!" Takahiro greeted. "Oh, I'm glad that you picked up… You see, my brother's coming to Tokyo—"

Again with his little brother... Takahiro was forever the doting sibling. It was no wonder why he always seemed to be complaining about the little brat what's-his-name pushing him away.

"And his ride had to duck out at the last moment," Takahiro admitted, sounding worried. "I know this is really sudden, but Misaki's at the train station stranded… He doesn't have enough money on him to pay for a cab, and used the last of his cash on a payphone to call me."

"I'll pick him up," Usami sighed.

"Usagi, you're a lifesaver!" Takahiro exclaimed. "Thanks so much! I've been so busy, and then this came up… I was in a panic over Misaki…"

"Don't mention it. What does he look like?"

"Rather ordinary, actually," Takahiro admitted. "Except his eyes, actually. He's thin, and he was wearing some of my old clothes when he left, so they're sort of big on him… He'll have a pretty big suitcase with him and this bright red duffle bag with him – he's getting ready to move into the dorms at his college. Oh… He has green-ish eyes. Sort of unusual… maybe it'll help."

_If I get close enough to the person to see their eyes so clearly, there's about a ninety-nine percent chance it would be awkward…_Usami thought dryly. "All right. I'll pick him up and drive him to his dorms."

"Thanks again!" Takahiro said, sighing in relief. "Just tell Misaki your name, and mention that I called you; he'll recognize your name. Thanks again!"

"Yeah. Bye." Akihiko snapped his phone shut, and continued to stare at it for a few moments. The things he did for love…

----------------

Akihiko pulled into the train station, ignoring the strange glances the humans gave his expensive foreign car. Sure, it was flashy. But it was also fast. And he enjoyed that. He opened the door, locking it behind him, and walked into the station. It was late already – the last train would probably have left by now. How long had this kid actually sat around before calling his brother?

He caught sight of the duffle bag that Takahiro had mentioned, and walked towards it. Sure enough, a large suitcase was next to it. A scrawny form was curled up on the bench beside the bags, a coat that Akihiko recognized as Takahiro's – he'd worn it in high school – as a blanket. He had rather ordinary coloring, but he was attractive enough. Raising an eyebrow, he stepped forward, prodding the sleeping boy.

He gave a groan, and opened his eyes sleepily. Takahiro hadn't been lying – his eyes _were_ green. Something strange, to be sure… They were something like the shade of the sea after or before a storm. "Would you be Takahashi Misaki, by any chance?" he questioned.

Misaki simply stared at Akihiko for a few moments. "Yes," Misaki replied, not taking his eyes from Usami. "And you?"

"Usami Akihiko."

Misaki sat up, pulling the coat onto his slim frame. "My brother called you?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry to have troubled you."

"It's no trouble. I needed something to do, anyway," Akihiko assured him, grabbing Misaki's suitcase. "My car's outside."

Misaki followed after him, the duffle bag over his shoulder. He kept a few feet of distance between them, looking somewhat uncomfortable. Akihiko tossed Misaki's luggage into the back seat, and got in on his own side. Misaki ducked into the passenger's seat, buckling up. He looked somewhat uncomfortable, almost afraid.

"What's wrong?" Akihiko questioned.

"…It's nothing," Misaki stated monotonously.

"Liar," Akihiko sighed. "Be honest, for God's sake."

Misaki's eyebrow twitched. "Fine. I'll be blunt. You're in love with my brother, aren't you?"

Usami froze, and looked at the teenager. "What did you say?"

"That proves it, then," Misaki stated. "You love nii-san."

"How would you—"

"I'm intuitive when it comes to that sort of thing," Misaki stated bluntly. "You never saw me, but I've seen you plenty of times. When you and nii-san were in high school. I stayed out of the way when you two were working on school projects and things together, but… I saw this look in your eye. Like nii-san was precious. That look… along with some other things I've seen… It's obvious that you love him."

"Maybe so." Turning the wheel, Usami put the car into drive, and began pulling out of the parking spot. Misaki leaned against his hand, resting his elbow on the door handle.

"He's getting married."

That was news to Usami. He slammed on the brakes. Misaki's hand slipped, and he banged his head on the window with a dull _thud_. "He's what?"

"Ow… damnit…" Misaki cursed, holding his head. "He's getting married. Well… not officially, anyways. He's going to propose tonight. That's why he was probably in half a panic when he called you."

Usami gritted his teeth, and continued driving. It didn't take long for them to reach Misaki's dorm, but it was a silent and awkward drive. Usami had no idea why, but Misaki was still stiff and uncomfortable, as if he were sitting on stone.

Misaki practically threw himself out of the car when they arrived. Akihiko grabbed one of the bags, intending to help him take them up to his room. Misaki was currently struggling with the key to the dorms. He stuck the key in, and attempted to turn it. He didn't seem to be having any luck. Akihiko walked over, watching as the smaller male attempted to turn the key stubbornly.

He put his hands over Misaki's and was surprised when the younger boy yanked them away from the key, as if Akihiko's hands had burned him. He sent Misaki a look of slight annoyance, and tried himself to turn the key. It was stuck fast. He tried turning it the other way, and it still held fast.

He bit back a growl of irritation, and turned it again.

And the key bent. He stared at it for a few moments. Misaki stepped forward, and grabbed the key's end, and tried to gently tug it out.

It snapped in half, leaving half of the key still inside the lock.

Misaki stared at the lock, as if not believing it himself. Akihiko stared at it in annoyance. "We'll call the school and talk about it in the morning. In the meantime, it's getting late, and I'd rather be sleeping."

Misaki glanced over at him. "Yes, uh… go ahead. I've troubled you long enough."

"I'm not leaving you here alone," Akihiko said, stating the obvious. "Get in the car. Toss your things back in. You can stay at my place for the night."

"No, really—"

"That's not an invitation. You're doing it," Akihiko stated crankily. He was tired. He hated being tired. He'd been up for two days straight, and so he was in one of his 'bad moods'.

Misaki hesitated for a moment, but then decided that following him would be the best course of action.

----------------

The drive from the college to Usami's apartment was even stranger than the drive to Misaki's dorm. Misaki was practically pressed against the door, as far as humanly possible from Usami without being outside the car.

"I don't bite," Akihiko said, smirking slightly, "and I'm not going to eat you."

Misaki's jaw clenched visibly, but he didn't reply to him.

Akihiko pulled into the nearest parking space in the parking garage near his apartment. "Do you need both your bags?" he questioned.

"Just the duffle," Misaki replied. He reached into the back seat, laying his stomach over the armrest of the front seat. When he brought it back up front with him, and he actually brushed a hand against Usami accidentally, despite his earlier careful avoidance.

Usami jumped slightly as a jolt traveled from Misaki's hand to him, seeming to travel up and down his entire body several times before fading. Misaki pulled himself out of the car, locking and closing the door behind him.

Usami exited the vehicle, his mind whirring a hundred miles an hour as he led Misaki to the elevator that would take them to his twelfth-floor apartment. Misaki followed him silently, obediently, but again, the teen was carefully avoiding unneeded eye or bodily contact.

Usami unlocked the door to the apartment, and allowed Misaki to enter before he did. They both kicked their shoes off. Misaki stepped into the living room, looking for a place to set his bag.

He set it by the couch, and began looking around himself at the large condo that Usami had found for himself.

"What are you?" Usami asked quietly.

Misaki looked over at him, as if he hadn't heard him. "What?"

"What are you?" Usami repeated, stepping closer. Misaki took a step backwards.

Usami closed the distance between them, putting a hand on either side of Misaki's head. "You're not human. What are you?"

Misaki's breathing hitched. He'd obviously struck a nerve. "What are you talking about, Usagi-san?"

"You're avoiding me."

"And that makes me, instantly, not human?" Misaki countered, looking left and right, for a way to escape.

Usami leaned forward. "You do it without even thinking. Even if you are human, you're no ordinary human."

He closed the distance completely, capturing the lips of his love's little brother.

Misaki gasped, and pushed him away, as if he were burning him. Usami had felt the jolt again. What the hell was he? He grabbed the other boy, bringing his lips back down on Misaki's, bruising them. The jolt was still there. No matter how many times, any new contact would create that same sensation.

Misaki yelped as Usami's hand snaked up his shirt. "Usagi-san," he choked out, breaking the kiss. "What are you doing?"

Usami didn't want to talk at the moment. There were things he'd rather be doing. And for some reason, his mind was completely at ease. This felt good. No… this felt _right_. Like this was what he was meant to be doing, to be with Misaki. Takahiro… Takahiro would always be his friend, but he paled against Misaki. He had no idea what drew him to the younger boy, nor did he truly care.

Whatever Misaki was, it wasn't human.

But at the moment, Usami didn't really care – Misaki was Misaki.

And tonight, he would have Misaki's body.

In the future, he would have his soul and, if at all possible, his heart.


	2. Chapter 2: Mine

Tainted

**A/N: Wow… I'm surprised with how much interest I got in this story. I have to say, it's awesome. Thanks for the amazing reviews, and I'll do my best to continue updating! Also, due to summer vacation (a gift from any God on the face of the planet), I'll more than likely be updating far more often… Though I still have work.**

**I'm also going to Sogen-Con 2009 in Souix Falls, South Dakota for the third year in a row. I'll be working as a host at the Host Club Panel, so maybe a reader could drop by and keep this lowly little dork of an author some company if they're going?**

------------------------------

Chapter 2

Misaki shuddered before waking. He hurt. Everywhere. God, what had happened last night…?

He felt cool hands on his abdomen move. The cold fingers traced patterns onto his stomach, and memories from the previous night flooded his mind. He winced visibly, shrinking away from the owner of those hands, trying to escape his grasp.

"Misaki."

Misaki hated the sound of his name coming from that man's mouth.

Not a man, he reminded himself. Not even close to a man.

Being around Usagi-san, as he was known because of his clueless brother, was wrong. Being touched by him was also wrong. But what they had done that night before – that was unforgivably wrong.

Usagi continued tracing his patterns on Misaki's stomach. Eventually, Misaki found a pattern in the movements – letters. And, after a few more repetitions, got the word.

"Mine".

He wanted to fight. To escape… to scream and kick until Usagi let him go. But he also knew that fighting wouldn't get him anywhere. If he knew anything about Usagi's kind, it would only make the older man want him more.

After all, demons always wanted what they couldn't have.

Misaki shuddered as Usagi's lips pressed to the outer shell of his ear. "Misaki." Misaki hated the feeling of the air from Usagi's breath hitting his ear. It felt too intimate.

"This is wrong," Misaki whispered.

"You have no idea how often I hear that," Misaki murmured. "Who cares if two men—"

"Don't call yourself a man," Misaki muttered, trying to pull away. Usagi held him tightly, his grip actually tightening some.

"Oh?"

"You're not a man," Misaki repeated. "You're the farthest thing from human."

"Hn?"

Misaki tried to shrug Usagi off of him, but Usagi had a rather tight grip. "Let go."

Usagi sat up, bringing Misaki with him. He pulled Misaki's head back, burying his face in the crook of his neck. "No."

"Let go," Misaki said, trying to sound firmer. The effect was ruined when his voice cracked.

"I like you, Misaki."

"You're a liar."

"Am I?"

Misaki didn't know how to reply. Demons weren't particularly known for telling the truth. But they were also known for only telling lies when there was something for them to gain from it.

Usami placed a butterfly kiss on Misaki's neck, light as a feather. "What are you?"

Misaki remembered the question from the night before. And he'd dreaded the demon asking it again.

The truth was… Not even Misaki knew what he was. He'd always known that he wasn't human, like his brother. He'd also known about demons his whole life, though he didn't know how he knew about them, either.

It was as if there were bits of information he knew without even remembering learning them. How to tell if someone was a demon, what demons were and what they were like, and the fact that he wasn't human, nor a demon.

He had a feeling that the 'I don't know' route wouldn't work with Usami Akihiko, though. He felt his breath catch in his throat when Usami began sucking on a sensitive spot on his neck, and bit his lip to keep a noise of pleasure from escaping.

One time, and already the demon knew all his sensitive spots.

Misaki felt weak for even allowing that one time. He tried to escape Usagi's grasp, but the demon held firm. "Misaki… you seem to know what a demon is, correct…?" he murmured against the soft skin of Misaki's throat.

Misaki nodded stiffly, trying to ignore Usagi's roaming hands and well-placed lips. "What about them?"

"And you know that I'm a demon myself?" Usagi placed another kiss on the pulse point of Misaki's neck, biting on the flesh slightly. Misaki didn't respond. He knew it was a rhetorical question.

Misaki gritted his teeth as Usagi's torture continued. "Now that you know what I am, Misaki, I can't let you go."

Misaki shuddered. "I won't tell anyone," he muttered, knowing any begging would be a lost cause. "I swear, I won't. Just let go of me—"

"No."

"What?" Misaki glared at him, annoyed now. "Why the hell not?"

"Because, Misaki. Until you tell me what you are, I won't. You've sparked my interest…"

"Because you don't think I'm human."

"Are you?"

Misaki bit his lip. "As I thought. Well, as I said, I won't let you go until you tell me what you are. Or I figure it out for myself. Though we both know which way would be quicker. So if you really hate being with me so much, just tell me what—"

"I don't know," Misaki murmured. "I swear. It's the truth. I don't know what I am."

Usagi released Misaki's abdoment, and looked at him in the eyes, holding his head in place, so that the teen couldn't look away. "Misaki. Are you lying?"

"No." Misaki glared at him angrily. "I'm telling the truth. I know you're a demon, but I don't know how I know. I don't even remember ever learning about demons. But I don't know what I am."

"Are you sure you aren't a demon yourself?" Usagi said, smirking slightly.

"I'm not." Misaki shook his head, almost troubled now. "I know at least that much. I'm not human, but I'm not a demon, either… or any mixture of the two. I'm something else entirely."

Usagi seemed to accept that for an answer… for the moment.

"Hm. Well… I know you're not human or demon in any case," he repeated. "Your scent's different. But I've never experienced anything like it before."

"My scent?" Misaki stated, looking down at himself. Did he have bad B.O or something?

"Yeah… It's sort of sweet. It's pleasant." Usagi seemed to read Misaki's mind. "Your brother smells different. By far. Usually, family members have the same underlying scent, and have a different one over that… But you and Takahiro are completely different. Add to the fact that you don't look a thing like him… Are you sure you're related?"

Misaki reached down to the floor, grabbing his boxers and jeans. "Yeah. I'm sure. My birth certificate, all my papers… Dad even video-taped part of the birth. Even though I was born to two human parents, somehow… I'm not human like them."

Misaki suddenly found himself wondering why he was telling Usagi all of this. "Pfft. Not like you care, anyways," Misaki huffed, blowing it off. "After all. We're strangers."

"I take you to bed, and we're still strangers?" Usagi questioned. "That hurts, Misaki."

"Good," Misaki said bluntly. "I was being polite yesterday because you're nii-chan's greatest friend, but I'm not going to forgive you for the stunt you pulled. Asshole."

Usagi stared at Misaki for a moment or two, and then burst into peals of laughter. "Wow. You're like a completely different person from last night."

"I told you," Misaki retorted hotly. "I was being polite!"

"I think I like the spicier side of you more," Usagi retorted. "It's cuter."

"Shut up," Misaki grumbled, throwing the nearest object – a random soft-cover book that was lying on the coffee table – at Usagi's head. Usagi caught it easily, smirking, but the smirk soon turned to a frown as Misaki stared at the book in his hand. "What the hell is that…?" he muttered, staring at the cover.

"My hobby," Usagi replied easily.

Misaki snatched up another book, looking at the writing was a long pause.

"YOU'RE WRITING ABOUT MY BROTHER?!" Misaki screamed.


	3. Chapter 3: Dream

**A/N: I'm surprised at how much everyone seems to be enjoying this fanfic! o.o More importantly, I'm surprised there are this many Junjou Romantica fans on ... XD Anyways, enjoy chapter 3. I'll be getting to the plot soon enough... Hopefully... After more AkihikoxMisaki fluff n' stuff... XP**

**

* * *

  
**

Tainted

Chapter 3

Usagi watched as the teenager fumed, glaring at him with hatred. "Yes. Is something wrong?"

"What kind of prank do you think you're pulling?" Misaki asked angrily, slamming the book down on the coffee table. "With my _brother, _you've been having all these… these… these _fantasies_, which are completely and utterly _insane—_"

"You don't have to worry about me acting on them," Usagi said simply, smiling lightly. Misaki's overreactions were adorable.

"You'd better not!" Misaki growled. "I won't let you touch a single _hair_ on nii-chan's head—"

"You'll fill in for Takahiro, then?" Usagi asked, smiling knowingly. "Misaki."

Misaki gritted his teeth, obviously angry. "I most certainly will not, you perverted old man!"

"I'm only ten years older," Usagi pointed out.

Misaki gritted his teeth. "Do you think I'm stupid? Just because the age on your drivers license says you're 28 doesn't make you—"

Usagi shrugged, blowing the teen off. "Ah, details, details. It's not like a few years of age difference hurt anyone."

"How old are you?" Misaki growled dangerously. "A 'few years' is limited to maybe five."

"Somewhere around three hundred and eighty…" Akihiko said absent-mindedly. "After a while, you lose count."

Misaki stared at him blankly. "You're kidding me," the teen muttered.

Akihiko felt a smirk creep onto his face despite himself. "Hm… I look good for my age, huh Misaki?"

Misaki frowned at him, his grip on the boys' love novel tightening. "Perverted Usagi—"

Akihiko chuckled as Misaki continued to hurl insults at him, as well as more copies of his last Takahiro novel. Eventually, Misaki tired himself out (it might have had something to do with somehow managing to throw the bedside table clear across the room at the demon when he attempted to get himself a good-morning kiss, as well as the thrashing and kicking that lasted for an hour and a half when Usagi decided he'd prefer something more "physical").

Misaki, now exhausted and out like a log, was breathing lightly, his body still flushed from their 'activities'. Akihiko made himself comfortable next to Misaki, sipping on a cup of coffee. He didn't know how to work most of the appliances in his kitchen other than the microwave and the coffee maker (even then, for some reason, his coffee was always way too strong and rather on the bitter side, and things often set themselves on fire in the microwave, though that might just be his luck).

He took this chance to watch Misaki's sleeping face. The teen seemed somewhat moody and stubborn, but when he slept, he looked innocent and open. He distractedly pushed some pair out of Misaki's face, and jumped a little when those ocean-green eyes opened sleepily.

He laughed when Misaki glared at him crossly, muttering insults under his breath, still too exhausted to move (and probably in pain, considering Akihiko had been rather… what was the word… _impatient_).

The teen gritted his teeth and sat up. Those beautiful, strange eyes were full of fire. Akihiko found it alluring, and gave Misaki a quick peck on the lips before the college student could react. He stood up, stretching out, watching in amusement as Misaki sputtered, turning an interesting shade of red and wiping his mouth off, as if it could erase what had just happened.

Akihiko dressed, already vaguely putting a story together in his head… Plot, setting, and, most importantly, characters.

-----------

Akihiko finished typing up his latest story, feeling completely refreshed. It wasn't what he had been contracted to write, true (he'd been told to write a novel, this one non-boys'-love, about a first love), but he'd enjoyed himself. Besides. Being one day (or, in the case he was in, a week) behind schedule never hurt anyone.

Cracking his knuckles as he returned to the bedroom, he was surprised to see that Misaki was still on the bed. And looking none too happy.

"Misaki? What are you still doing there?"

"I can't move," Misaki growled, "thanks to your damn—ow, DAMNIT—" Misaki had attempted to stand, and his legs had promptly given out on him, and he collapsed back on the mattress. "Thanks to your damn sex drive," Misaki finished, wincing again.

Akihiko's eyebrows knitted together. He'd thought he'd been gentle with Misaki… Then again, Misaki HAD been a virgin until just last night.... Maybe he hadn't been careful enough.

He sat down on the side of the bed, reaching over, putting a hand on Misaki's shoulder. "Does it hurt?"

"If it didn't, I'd be walking, wouldn't I?" Misaki asked dryly. "Idiot."

Akihiko admitted mentally that Misaki had a point… "You haven't eaten all day, then," he shrugged. "You must be hungry."

Misaki didn't reply, but as if on cue, his stomach growled. The youth blushed heavily, and Akihiko laughed in spite of himself. "Shut up," Misaki grumbled.

Akihiko knelt down next to Misaki, and picked him up easily, bridal-style, and ignored the student's yelling and threats, carrying him easily down to the living room. He set Misaki down on the couch gently, and went into the kitchen. He found some leftovers from the last delivery he'd ordered (he couldn't even remember how long ago that had been – three, maybe four days? Oh well, it should still be good), and popped it into the microwave. The tinfoil around it should make it heat up quicker, right?

He pressed on, and went back to Misaki, who was now in a more comfortable position, holding a hand to his lower back and looking irritated. "I hope you don't mind leftovers."

"As long as you don't drug me, you pervert," Misaki grumbled.

There was a loud, electrical-like sound. Akihiko looked towards the microwave, and Misaki stared at him. "What was that?"

"The microwave's on fire," Akihiko said easily.

Misaki's eyes widened, and he jumped to his feet, running to the microwave and throwing the flaming, tinfoil-wrapped (and now inedible) food into the sink, turning the sink on full blast. After a few seconds, the fire was out.

"You idiot," Misaki panted, breathing heavily. "You don't put tinfoil in the microwave!"

-----------

Akihiko watched as Misaki made himself comfortable on the bed, using one of his bears, Suzuki-san, as a makeshift pillow. He'd somehow talked Misaki into sleeping on the bed. Of course, he hadn't informed Misaki that _he_ planned to be sleeping there, as well. And didn't plan on telling him, either. That would only create havoc. After all, his stubborn little Misaki was sure to threaten to throw himself off the nearest skyscraper rather than share a bed with the novelist.

He pretended to be busy at work, typing away on his laptop, leaning against one of the large mountains of stuffed bears and other toys that dominated his room. Misaki seemed to know better than to question Akihiko's strange taste. Either that, or he just didn't want to know. Soon enough, he heard the deep, even breathing that told him Misaki was asleep, as well.

He closed his laptop after sending his newest 'creation' – something he'd decided to call 'Pure Love Romantica' – to Aikawa. Knowing her, she'd eat it up and find the first publishing company willing to buy it in a few hours after she'd finished reading it.

It had been a long time since he'd been inspired enough to write an entire book in a day. It was as if the words had written themselves. Misaki's character was easy to understand, easy to read, but still deep and interesting. Though he wasn't satisfied with how he'd captured it. He wouldn't stop until he had captured Misaki's essence in his books… After all, he already knew there would be no stopping at just one book. No matter how much Misaki complained.

He joined his newfound lover in bed, pulling the still sleeping boy against his chest. Misaki made a sleepy grumbling noise, but didn't move away. Akihiko took that as a sign that Misaki was beginning to – even just a little – accept him.

_At least it's a step somewhere_, he thought as he tucked Misaki's head under his chin, his senses full of Misaki. His scent, his body pressed against his chest, the memory of Misaki's taste still on his tongue, the sound of Misaki's even breathing, his eyes taking in his sleeping form…

Misaki would be his. He wouldn't stop until even Misaki admitted that he belonged to him.

Though they had only known one another for a short amount of time, he felt as if he'd known Misaki for years. As if they had met somewhere before… Then again, maybe it was nothing. After all, Misaki was Takahiro's brother.

That was probably it. Because he was related to Takahiro, and nothing else…

-----------

_Misaki coughed heavily, clutching the edge of the bathtub. He was pale... too pale. Usagi walked towards him from behind. "Misaki?"_

_Misaki coughed violently again, clutching desperately at the side of the tub. Usagi heard the sickening sound of thick liquid hitting the bottom of the tub. Was Misaki sick? After a pause, Misaki glanced back at Usagi. He saw the teen's fists were clenched, his knuckles white. "Usagi-san," he whispered, turning back to the tub again. "Go away. I don't want you to see me like this."_

_Usagi walked closer, intent on helping his lover. The poor kid had to have been sick for days._

_Misaki wretched, bent over the basin, his small frame shaking from exhaustion. Usagi's eyebrows knitted together in concern as he finally reached his lover's side. Misaki was limp, breathing heavily and supporting himself against the wall and bath._

_Red was dripping from the corners of Misaki's mouth onto the white tile beneath him, joining a larger puddle that had already gathered. Usagi's eyes widened as he realized that Misaki was bleeding. "Misaki… God, I'll call an ambulance—"_

"_Usagi-san," Misaki breathed. "They won't find anything wrong with me. It's not a human illness." Misaki wretched again, and more of the boy's precious blood fell onto the floor of Usagi's bathroom. Usagi's eyes widened in horror as Misaki slumped forward, his eyes rolling back into his head, and blood continued to flow from his mouth._

-----------

Usagi shot up in a cold sweat, panting. He looked down at the boy next to him, sleeping soundly and heavily, exhausted. He gently laid a hand on Misaki's cheek, and jumped a little when Misaki moved his head into the touch for a brief moment.

He brushed a few stray strands of hair out of Misaki's face, taking in every perfect detail of Misaki's face, and spent the rest of the night watching the teenager, gently petting his hair away from his face.


	4. Chapter 4: Musings

Tainted

Chapter Four

**A/N: Days are winding down to my con. O_o I'm almost panicking, because I don't have all of my costumes finished yet… So I'll probably be working on that more than on fan fictions, unfortunately. However, I made it my goal to have chapter four of Tainted out before I left; it's quickly become one of my favorite fanfics to write, and I'm glad that people seem to enjoy reading it.**

**The story's going to be getting a bit darker starting now, but hopefully Akihiko and Misaki will keep their heads above water… Also, reading back on the few chapters I've posted, I seem to switch back and forth between 'Akihiko', 'Usami', and 'Usagi'… It usually depends on the mood I'm in when I'm writing, but it makes it extremely confusing/jumbled-looking at times, so I'd like to ask the readers which name they prefer. Thanks for your reviews and opinions!**

-----------------

Misaki fidgeted, uncomfortable. He disliked being in an enclosed space with Usagi-san. Particularly when they were alone.

"I'm driving, Misaki. I'm not going to do anything," the older male said, almost impatiently. He then smiled. "Unless you want me to?"

"Not in your life," Misaki grumbled darkly. "Idiot Usagi."

Usagi-san laughed. "Even you call me that, huh?"

"…Nii-chan never called you by your real name. It's hard to think of you as Usami Akihiko when you've always been 'Usagi' whenever nii-chan talked about you."

"Try it. Call me Akihiko."

Misaki glared at him defiantly. "I think not, Great Lord Usami."

"Ah. That could be nice, too. Would that make you my servant? Or slave?"

Misaki's face flushed a deep red and he lashed out, smacking Akihiko across the head with a fist. "Perverted old man!" Usagi-san chuckled to himself, enjoying Misaki's embarrassment.

Misaki practically threw himself out of the car when it pulled up to the car, glad to be out of the small prison. Ahead of him loomed the gates of his college. He still couldn't believe that this stubborn man-child was willing to let him go to school.

Though, then again, Misaki shouldn't be too surprised. He was stuck living with his tormentor now.

-------------

"_Ah, Misaki," Takahiro greeted, his voice a little grainy through the phone Misaki was currently using. Takahiro was on his cell. "Usagi told me that you were staying at his house instead of the dorms!"_

"_Well, uh, the key to my dorm room broke, so I was just going to stay the night, but—"_

"_He offered to let you stay for free, too," Takahiro continued. "So nice of him! You'd save a lot of money in the long run, Misaki. He said you wouldn't even have to pay for food so long as you cooked for him, too—"_

_Misaki's eye twitched. He had too cook the pervert's meals now, too? "That's all fine and dandy, nii-chan, but Usagi-san's—"_

"_A really nice guy, right?" Takahiro laughed. "I know! He comes off as a bit of a cold person at first, but you just have to get to know him and he's the best friend you could ever have. I'm glad I can trust him to protect my little brother!"_

_Misaki attempted several more times to tell his brother that he did not, in fact, plan on staying with Akihiko, and that the perverted novelist had already assaulted him as well as his past 'novels' that included not-too-flattering portrayals of his older brother._

_However, Takahiro, being the thick, naïve, beloved idiot he was, didn't seem to hear Misaki's complaints._

_Eventually, Misaki gave up. He'd live with the pervert. Fine. After all, it _would_ save money. But there was no way he was staying with him any longer than necessary._

_He didn't want to be any more of a bother to his brother than he had to be, anyways._

------------------

Misaki watched as Usagi-san pulled away (after making Misaki promise six times to be home before five to make dinner, though Misaki had a feeling that he wouldn't get around to cooking until far later), and the freshman made his way through the gates of his school, sighing in irritation. This was going to be a long day, he thought tiredly.

He wasn't wrong, either. In the course of twenty minutes, he'd gotten two books, a piece of chalk, an eraser, and a large assortment of pens thrown at his head by "The Demon" Kamijou-sensei.

What the hell was his problem, anyway? He could just say "Takahashi, pay attention" or "Wake up", but instead, he chose to chuck the nearest random object at him.

He blamed Usagi-san. If that pervert hadn't kept him up all last night, he wouldn't be sleeping and dozing through his class. He hated Kamijou for the abuse he suffered at his hands. But he hated Usagi-san for making it necessary (at least, it was necessary in his professor's view).

Nursing a black eye and a rather large display of bruises every color imaginable, Misaki was rather sure that he looked like quite the sight.

He heard chuckling from behind him, and turned, an eye twitching in irritation. "What's funny, you?"

A tall student laughed again, shaking his head. "You have it wrong. You're a new student to Kamijou's room, right? I'd be willing to guess you won't be falling asleep in his class again."

Misaki sighed heavily. "Damn straight. They don't call him a 'Demon' for nothing…" Misaki sighed.

The other student nodded, chuckling. "I'm Sumi. You'd be Takahashi, right? That's what Kamijou was yelling, anyways."

Misaki coughed a bit, but nodded. "Yeah. Takahashi Misaki. Nice to meet you, then, Sumi-sempai."

Sumi nodded a bit, giving Misaki a friendly enough smile. "Well, it's lunch time. Care to join me?"

Misaki nodded, enthusiastic. Maybe he'd just made his first friend in University?

---------------

Misaki had to wonder what was wrong with cafeteria food. At least, the food he was given. He'd heard a lot of good things about the food at other schools, but, just his luck, every time he went to a new school, the food seemed to get worse and worse as each year went by. Was he cursed to be haunted by gravy that had the same texture as Jell-O, half-frozen pre-prepared foods, and milk that, for some reason, was a week past its expiration date, for the rest of his life?

Evidently, he was, because the cafeteria food at the University wasn't much better than the stuff he'd had at his high school.

Granted, the milk was only two days past the expiration date.

Sumi didn't let the gravy or half-frozen chicken breast bother him, and dug in with eagerness that made Misaki wonder if he even ate at home. Misaki poked at his food, thinking forlornly of starving children in Africa.

Reluctantly, he ate, muttering something about lunch workers that needed to learn the proper method to use an oven.

Sumi listened to Misaki's grumbling with good humor, even laughing at times. "It's not that bad, Takahashi. At least it's cooked."

"Thanks for another thing to add to my list," Misaki said, gesturing to the milk. "And you're gonna jinx it."

Sumi shrugged. "Well, they have a microwave, if it bugs you that much."

"Have you ever eaten a breaded chicken breast after you microwave it?" Misaki asked dully. "It tastes three times worse than it did half frozen. The breading gets all wet and… gross." Misaki dutifully took another bite of food. "That's it. I'm bringing lunch with me from now on."

---------------

Misaki entered Usagi-san's apartment, arms laden with groceries. He bumped the door closed with a hip, and somehow managed to carry the six grocery bags over to the kitchen counter. He was still surprised that he'd been able to carry that many without dropping one…

He began unpacking the groceries, packing them into the novelist's empty pantry, refrigerator, and shelves. For such a large kitchen, Misaki was surprised to see that it was nearly empty, save for a few take-out boxes in the fridge (of which half were empty). Akihiko had extremely nice appliances, but other than the fridge and the coffee maker, Misaki doubted any of it had ever been used.

He was just getting to the canned goods when he felt strong arms pull him back against a broad chest, a cold hand snaking up his shirt.

He let out a strangled scream and beat back his attacker with a can of corn, swearing profusely. "Damn it, Usagi-san! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"I can't help it," Akihiko sighed. "Seeing you doing things like this for me… It's too cute."

"Going grocery shopping to feed your sorry ass is cute?" Misaki asked, deadpan. He turned back to his work, tossing the last few cans of food into the pantry, tying up the bags as he went along to save for later, and tossing them in a random drawer.

Akihiko watched as Misaki picked out a few ingredients for dinner that night. "Care to explain why you don't have any food in the house?" Misaki asked, mixing together a quick stir-fry sauce.

Usagi-san shrugged. "I don't know… I guess I never saw a reason to, considering take-out's so much easier."

"And about five times more expensive," Misaki scolded lightly, clicking on the stove and heating up his pan. "You should be putting money away for retirement or something."

Usagi-san smirked a bit. "Trust me, Misaki. After a few hundred years, the money builds up."

Misaki sent the writer a pointed glare. "Not the point," he muttered. "Wasting money like that… It's stupid."

"Is that why everything you bought was on sale?" Usagi-san asked bluntly, looking at the rather long receipt from Misaki's grocery-shopping trip.

Misaki glared at him. "You may be rich, but I'm not," he muttered darkly. "Idiot Usagi."

Usagi looked thoughtful. "You should have brought me with. I could have helped…"

"Right," Misaki said sarcastically, tossing a handful of shrimp into his pan and flicking his wrist, coating it with sauce. "I'm sure that you could have, when you've probably never set a foot in a grocery store before in your life."

Usagi-san gave Misaki a cocky grin. "Isn't shopping together what lovers do?"

Misaki sputtered, nearly dropping the pan. "Wha—you pervert, shut up before I hit you with this!" he threatened, hefting the handle of his wok a little.

Usagi-san laughed. "Your over-reactions are adorable, Misaki."

Misaki growled, his grip tightening on the wood handle. "I'll show you adorable, you—"

"See? You're doing it now," Usagi-san mocked.

Misaki gave a short, indignant 'hmph', and turned back to his cooking. The best way to get rid of the pervert would be to ignore him. Isn't that what you did with little kids that were doing something bad? Ignore the behavior, because they were just after attention? Maybe it could be considered the same kind of situation…

He jumped about a foot in the air when he felt Usagi-san's hand on his ass.

"YOU PERVERTED OLD MAN!"


	5. Chapter 5: Jealousy

Tainted

Chapter 5

Akihiko was currently at his desk, tapping away on his keyboard. Misaki was at class for the day, so he was rather bored. So he filled this purgatory of boredom with writing. He was doing his best to capture a first love by looking back on his own memories, but he found that it was next to impossible for some reason.

He knew that he'd loved someone before Takahiro, but Takahiro was the only being - human or otherwise - that he could remember ever having feelings for.

Who had been the person before Takahiro? He tried to recollect an image of them, but he couldn't.

He hadn't thought about his past in a long time. He usually lived soley in the present, knowing that thinking about the past would lead to regrets that couldn't be altered. You couldn't change the past, so it was useless to think about it.

He knew one thing, for sure. They hadn't been female. He'd never found women attractive in the slightest. In fact, other than Aikawa, he rarely tolerated them. She just happened to be one of the rare exceptions.

He leaned back, hands falling from the keys and raising to his temple as he tried to remember his once lover.

They'd been lovers. He knew that much. He knew that they'd made love, that they'd been together for a while. A year or two, perhaps? But that he had disappeared. Akihiko must have forgotten about him after that.

As he closed his eyes, he could picture in his mind's eye flashes of memory.

His hand in his lover's as they were torn apart. His once-lover was screaming at the person pulling them apart, pleading with them for something. Akihiko couldn't make out his face. But he knew that he was crying. He turned back to Akihiko, and whispered something, though he couldn't hear what he said.

The memory stopped abruptly, and Akihiko found himself faced with the worst headache he'd ever suffered in all his near four hundred years. He gritted his teeth against the pain.

What did his face look like? What did his voice sound like? Akihiko wanted to remember. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get the memory to replay.

Soon enough, he even forgot about the memory's playback, and continued working on his book, now untroubled.

------------

Akihiko felt his heart leap into his throat when he heard the front door open and Misaki yell a casual "I'm back" in his general direction. He could get used to this. Misaki living here had been a better idea than he'd originally thought...

He entered the living room just as Misaki was kicking off his shoes. The student was still wearing Takahiro's old jacket. "Why do you wear that?" he questioned. "It's too big for you."

"As long as it isn't too small, that's fine," Misaki replied, hanging it up. "After all, jackets aren't cheap. And nii-chan's old one is still in good shape."

Akihiko thought for a while, wondering just what kind of clothing would look best on Misaki. He thought dryly that he liked Misaki best with none at all, but of course, that was for his eyes only.

Misaki seemed to be a mind reader, because he glared at Akihiko with a malice that the novelist hadn't expected from the 18-year-old. "You're thinking perverted thoughts again, aren't you?" Misaki questioned wryly, entering the kitchen. "Pervert Usagi."

Akihiko chuckled a bit. "The only one you can blame is yourself. You're too adorable."

"Hmph. Whatever. Liar." Misaki was pulling out the ingrediants for dinner already. He usually waited an hour or so to begin dinner

"What's the rush?" Akihiko questioned, watching as Misaki tossed a handful of pasta into hot water, setting it on the stove to boil.

"Since my landlord is so useless that he can't even cook a decent meal for himself," Misaki retorted, "I'm making an early dinner."

"For what reason would it have to be early?" Akihiko replied, watching as Misaki walked around the kitchen, expertly throwing pinches of spices into a kind of sauce he'd started on the stove.

"I'm going out tonight," Misaki replied absently.

"Out? With who?" Akihiko felt the familiar twinge of jealousy in his chest and forced it down. Maybe it was just with Takahiro? He knew better than to get his hopes up, though.

"Sumi-sempai... he said something about a movie I've been meaning to see, so we decided to go later tonight. Thankfully, he isn't a demon like you... You're more than enough for anyone..." Misaki began stirring the red pasta sauce in the pan, adding pinches of ingrediants that Akihiko was sure he wouldn't be able to identify. "And since you're so hopeless in the kitchen, I knew that meant I had to make dinner early, too. You probably didn't eat lunch, right?"

Akihiko shook his head, eyes narrowing at Misaki. So he thought he could just wander off with other people whenever he pleased, huh? The "Great Lord" Usami Akihiko would have none of that. "Misaki, it sounds like you're going on a date with this 'Sumi' person."

Misaki turned a bright tomato red that put the sauce on the stove to shame, sputtering. "S-Stop saying stupid things!" Misaki countered, an adorable blush covering his cheeks. "We're going to the movies, that's all! Besides, Sumi-sempai's a _guy!_"

"That just makes it worse," Akihiko grumbled. "He's not going to be able to resist how adorable you are..."

"I'm a guy!" Misaki protested hotly. "Guys aren't adorable! And it's just the movies, Usagi-san, so quit freaking out! Besides, why should you care?"

"We're lovers, aren't we?" Akihiko asked bluntly.

Misaki flushed darker and turned away from him, mixing his sauce with a new vigor.

"Misaki."

Misaki continued to ignore him, grabbing a strainer and draining the now-cooked pasta. The student was a neat shade of cherry red, with the most adorable embarassed expression Akihiko had ever seen.

Akihiko stepped closer, wrapping his arms around Misaki's waist, pulling him against his chest. He heard Misaki's breath rush out of him in a gasp, and knew it was only a few moments until Misaki would begin struggling. He had to make his move before then.

"Misaki." He breathed over Misaki's ear, and felt the student in his arms stiffen. "Don't go."

"What are you... It's just the movies, you idiot..."

Akihiko licked the outer shell of Misaki's ear. "Don't go," he repeated. Misaki almost seemed to melt into his grasp, and Akihiko knew that he was winning. No matter how much he complained about it, Misaki liked it. Akihiko knew that Misaki liked him. It just had to be coaxed out of him.

Misaki's head lolled to the side as Akihiko kissed his way down it from his ear. He nibbled at the junction of Misaki's neck and shoulders, and nearly laughed in triumph when the student let loose a small moan. His hand moved lower, tracing patterns onto the back of Misaki's upper thigh. Misaki arched his back a fraction, and that was enough to snap the last reserves of restraint Akihiko had.

Only a moment later, Misaki was pinned to the counter, Akihiko hovering above him. "I love you, Misaki." He leaned closer, pressing his lips against the other's gently. There had to be some way for him to make his feelings to Misaki clear. He was bad with words. He'd have to show him.

Misaki's eyes widened, but he allowed the contact. When Akihiko finally pulled away, he stared up at him. "Usagi....-san?" Misaki whispered nervously.

"I love you, Misaki."

Misaki gasped a little as Akihiko crushed his lips back down onto his forcefully, hands exploring the college student's body. Akihiko had already memorized every inch he possibly could of Misaki's body. He knew where Misaki liked to be touched (though he knew the stubborn teen would never admit it), what made him writhe in pleasure, and what was the best way to get him to let down his guard to allow such an attack to take place.

The trick was to catch him by surprise. Once Misaki was caught off guard and put into a compromising position, ninty percent of the time, Akihiko would get his way. The other ten percent of the time, he got the living daylights beat out of him. But it was worth it.

This happened to be in the favorable ninty percent. Misaki gave in to Akihiko's silent demand, and relinquished himself.

Akihiko rather had the feeling that Misaki was even beginning to enjoy himself when they made love. He certainly didn't put up a fight like he used to.

----------------

Akihiko was leaning against Suzuki-san, an open notebook in his lap. A few notes for a new Boy's Love plot were jotted down on the open page. He looked to the side as Misaki emerged out of the bathroom. He'd been in there an awful long time. "You all right?" he questioned.

"Yeah." Misaki seemed drained of any and all energy. Was it just him, or was Misaki a few shades paler, as well? He watched as Misaki grabbed the phone next to their bed and punched in a few numbers. After a few moments, it seemed like someone had picked up on the other line. "Hey. It's Misaki. ...Yeah, I know I'm late. Things came up. ...Yeah, I know I sound terrible. I don't feel so well. ...All right. I'm sorry. Maybe we can go some other time?" Misaki adjusted his grip on the phone. "Yeah. That's fine for me. Thanks for understand, sempai. See you tomorrow. ...No, I won't force myself to school," Misaki sighed. "Night." Misaki pressed the 'end call' button, hanging it up. He laid down gingerly.

Akihiko noticed that he hadn't bothered to dress in anything other than his boxers. That was unusual for him - he usually insisted on wearing pajama pants at the very least. Whether it was another layer of protection from his sex drive or for warmth purposes, Akihiko wasn't sure.

Misaki rolled over, and Akihiko's eyebrows knitted together in concern. Misaki hadn't been lying. He didn't look well. "Misaki... Are you all right?"

"I'll be fine." Misaki closed his eyes, looking tired. "Don't worry about me, Usagi-san."

Akihiko placed a hand on Misaki's forehead. "You feel hot. Do you have a fever?"

"Your hands are just cold," Misaki replied dully.

Akihiko sighed and set aside his notebook. He laid down, throwing the covers over both himself and his lover. He closed his eyes, still a bit worried about Misaki.

"...Usagi-san?" Misaki spoke quietly, obviously sleepy.

"Hm?"

"...Could we... uhm... sleep a little closer?" he whispered, sounding embarrassed to just ask it.

Akihiko's eyes snapped open in surprise. He stared at Misaki (who was glowing an adorable shade of pink in embarassment), but smiled and pulled him closer. Misaki let out a small squeak of surprise. "Sure. Good night, Misaki."

Misaki bowed his head against Akihiko's chest. "Yeah... Good night." Akihiko felt Misaki's lashes brush against his shoulder as he closed his eyes, and soon enough, could hear Misaki's breaths evened out as he fell asleep.


End file.
